Wireless network deployments, such as wireless local area networks (“WLANs”), allow mobile devices to access network and Internet services when within proximity of wireless communication signals of those wireless networks. A WLAN device may not be able to connect with a core network (e.g. cellular network or evolved packet core {“EPC”}) and the different services provided through that core network (e.g. through Access Point Names {“APNs”}). Since APNs are basically point to point (“PPP”) links, they may not map to Local Area Network (“LAN”) systems, such as a WLAN. Although overlay mechanisms and tunneling mechanisms may allow connectivity, those devices may not be able to select the service or connect with multiple services because of WLAN limitations. The mobile device may only be capable of connecting with a single APN.